comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-02-06 - Lab Partners
Five days. Five days without solid sleep. Bruised and battered over from nearly a week on Greyhound plus the fracas in New Venice. Whatever photos he had of things were going to be horrible, even as he'd already sent them to the Bugle's photo site for analysis. Two days on the bus and the horrible wireless trying to catch up on the lectures he had missed and scrambling to do homework. But it was Friday. Weekend. Weekend to sleep. Weekend to.. NO, patrol. Suddenly elbowed in the side by Flash Thompson, Peter jolted awake. "Yo Parker, stop zoning out. They catch you sleeping Warren'll put you on bunsen burner cleaning duty again." Peter gave a distracted but grateful nod at Flash. The two had reached a rough detente since high school. Peter tutored Flash, and Flash treated Peter like an actual human being as they sat in the lecture hall filled with students, some for class, some for extra credit, some here because they were fangirls. Professor Miles enters and takes a position at the podium. But not as a speaker. That's a little unusual. He is practically beaming with joy as he looks over the assembled young people. "Students we have a very special guest speaker today through the benevolence of Stark Industries Academic Outreach Program. I ... hang on this may be him!" Miles fishes his cel out of his jacket pocket. "Hello? Why yes were'e all he ... oh my gosh! Sure!" Warner rushes to a window and throws it open. A small toy plane flies through the open window and narrowly misses the esteemed academician who ducks with a small shriek. The plane slows and lands on the desk and Ant-Man emerges. He rapidly expands to normal size. There's 'ooohing' and 'ahhing' and a smattering of applause over from the students. Some are impressed. Some are jaded. Some have just spent way too much time over in New York City or Metropolis and so this sort of thing is old hat over to them. A call goes out from someone in the crowd, "Captain Atom does it better!" To a few glances, a few wary laughs, but in general the applause continues as Ant-Man makes his way to the stage. Ant-Man steps up to the podium a little heistantly. He fumbles with the fastening to his helmet and after a moment unlatches it. He puts it down and nearly drops it and sets it down more carefully. Looking back at the hecklers he says, "Captain Atom is only available for ROTC." No laughs for a beat. Then he pulls a flash drive out of his belt and sticks it into the laptop sitting atop the projector cart. "I think you'll find my presentation interesting. I made a study of the construction techniques of spider webs!" No reaction. "Right-o ..." Now Flash is immediately interested,"Hear that Parker? He's going to talk about Spider-Man!" Flash is paying attention, which is a rarity for the jock. The sudden elbow to Peter has Peter sigh.. "Flash, Spider-Webs work over by distributing tension over a wide network as well as having extremely strong tension.." Flash looks over at Parker somewhat befuddled, and Peter goes on, "Remember how when you took up the Dean's car and put it on the roof? You used several pulleys to get it up there as it made lifting it a lot easier as the weight was spread out as opposed to all being on just one rope. That let you get it up there and fast enough so you wouldn't be caught by campus police and were in good enough shape for football practice the next morning you weren't a suspect." Ant-Man begins explaining the principals of multiplying structural cohesion using carefully applied tension. "Any questions so far?" Several hands shoot up. "Not about Pym particles please. That's off topic." Most of the hands drop. Hank sighs and says, "I am not going to discuss how I got out of spider webs and Ant-Man. I'm Dr. Pym today." More hands drop. "I am not going to discuss the Wasp either or fashion or shoes." You can hear a pin drop now. Peter Parker looks up and over, then sighs over as he looks over at the reactions from classmates. Yeah.. He goes up to raise his hand, "Ah, Doctor Pym?" Being called on now then Peter just queries. "From the point of view of structural adhesion, while spider-silk does have amazing tensile strength beyond most materials generally used in corporate construction, I think that you're overemphasizing the actual nature of the material itself, as opposed to the fact that webs from an evolutionary and design standpoint are intended to spread out the tension as much as possible along as wide a network to minimize disruption of the entire strand. Why do you need such an immensely strong rope when you can use many weaker ones that are more effective/" Ant-Man looks up at Peter and then says, "What's your name?" Miles is glaring now. Professor Miles was always a hardass. Peter looks up and sighs. Great. He'll be on beaker cleaning duties again, "Ah, Peter Parker Doctor Pym." Ant-Man smiles at Peter and says, "Why do I emphasize the nature of the material? Because I'm a biochemist by trade Mr. Parker. There's an old saying, if you consult with a surgeon you will undergo surgery. Consult with a biochemist and you get a material analysis. Mr. Parker does bring up a valid point, however. The distribution of loads in webs is amazing. They really are tricky to get out of. Let's take a look at how this distribution is accomplished." Miles seems mollified by Pym's acceptance of the criticism and Pym seems a little more relaxed after the exchange. The rest of the lecture goes smoother with Hank talking up to the bell. At this point, Pym is relaxed and seeming to go on a bit less of a monotone, and Peter is able to get some good notes. As opposed to many of the students, Peter is taking notes the old fashioned way - on a notebook and peppering scientific jargon along with the shorthand of notes, taking points along with some queries for later back in class. Things go a lot smoother now as other students occasionally pepper with questions right up and over to the bell. Ant-Man enters a brief exchange with Prof. Miles and Miles calls Peter down to the front of the hall. Ant-Man folds his plane up and pockets it and retrieves his helmet. He's dead meat. Flash gives Peter a 'for luck' punch to Peter's already sore shoulder and Peter sighs. Rubbing at his tired eyes and walking up and over towards Professor, "Professor, if this is about me asking for another extension on the project, I got it cleared with the adjunctant dean.." Miles waves his hand dismissively. "Not a problem. Take another week. Parker, Dr. Pym wanted to get some lunch and asked if you'd show him to a local eatery. Can you do that, Parker?" Hank is smiling a little behind Miles' back. Sleeeepp.. Precious Sleeeep.. Parker just blinks a bit nad nods, "Uhm, yeah, sure. There's the school cafeteria.." Which according to long standing rumor is where the biology classes send the leftover frogs when they're done with dissection. Ant-Man says his final good-bye and focuses on Peter. "Cafeteria ... uh no. The ants won't even eat there and believe me I know. Let's get some pizza." Hank puts a hand on Peter's shoulder and directs him towards a pizzeria that doesn't look too busy. His costue doesn't draw many looks because, hey, the Village. "You were taking a plethora of notes. I had no idea I was so brilliant." Peter Parker glances up at Ant-Man, taking a few moments to mentally catch up, "Uhm, you're one of the most well known and respected biophysicists on the planet, as well as your knowledge of genetic engineering and you've displayed doctorate levels of knowledge in.. HOw many dozen fields?" It's like talking to Reed Richard's younger brother, as far as he's concerned. Ant-Man grabs a table. "I suck as a lecturer. I'm good with that. I go to fast. I assume prior knowledge. I don't teach to everyone. I single out the best and let the rest sink or swim. Lecturing was never really my thing. I envy Neil Degrasse Tyson's command of words. But you ... kept up and even challenged me, which I like. What is your major, Peter? Can I call you Peter?" Peter Parker nods, "Ahh, Physics, Doctor Pym. But the sciences program at ESU requires a wide range of classes and I got Professor Warren, who is rather demanding, but it makes for a lot broader knowledge base as he's one of the forefront designers when it comes to research and genetic engineering.." Ant-Man nods and nearly does a wild take as the slice he grabs is far too hot. He takes a drink before he continues. "It's all connected, and call me Hank. Yeah I got into physics from biochemistry, Then discovered a couple missing lines of equation in particle physics no one else did. Apparently the experimental results were close enough for them. And now ... I fight crime and deal with the thunder god's head cold." He grins a little at his self deprecation. Peter Parker nods, taking his cue to blow over on the pizza, rubbing at one of his bruises, "Ahh, yes. I'm sure that many of the student body are otherwise.. Extremely interested over in that bit." Flash loves the Avengers and probably wishes he was one. And if Flash randomly got superpowers he would probably be trying to sign up. "But all sciences build off one another and have an interrelated foundation. Just within the limits of human knowledge no single person can be aware of all thos elimits. At least, not with our current knowledge and technology. In a few thousand years.." Ant-Man reaches into his belt. "Peter, I'm giving you my number. I'd like to keep in touch with you and just talk science if you want over pizza or whatever. I have a lot of students but I think you may be truly gifted. If you want of course." He slides the business card over to Peter. Peter Parker nods over, "But.. Thank you Doctor Pym! This is an honor." Peter scrambles over and goes to jot it down then over as it was handed to then tuck it over into a pocket.